La preocupación de Kagami
by Takane'Chan
Summary: Kuroko se enferma, y la preocupación de Kagami puede con el, así que falta al entrenamiento para ir a verle. ¿Que pasará cuando llegue a su casa? (Lo sé, soy muy mala para los resúmenes xD) AVISO: leve yaoi (explicado desde el punto de vista de Kagami)


Kuroko x Kagami

-¡15 vueltas a la pista!- grita Riko mientras los chicos comenzaban a correr. Yo les miraba desde la puerta.

Por primera vez, no quería entrar al entrenamiento, no quería estar aquí, mi mente estaba pensando en cierto chico de pelo azul que aquel día tampoco estaba en la práctica.

Entro al gimnasio cerrando la puerta bruscamente, a lo que todos se giran para mirarme.

-¡Ah, Kagami-kun!- me dice la entrenadora al verme- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Perdón... Me he entretenido por el camino- digo con tono aburrido.

-¡Pues ves a cambiarte, que ya hemos empezado! -me dice. Me dirijo al vestuario, pero su voz me para justo antes de entrar- por cierto. ¿Kuroko-kun no esta contigo?

-No- niego entrando al vestuario.

Me quito la chaqueta y la camisa, luego me pongo la camiseta del equipo que estaba en mi taquilla. Veo también la de Kuroko, ya que el día anterior se había olvidado la llave y me pidió que se la guardase.

Miro su camiseta con el numero 11 durante unos segundos. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, recordando aquella mañana.

*_flashback*_

_Espero a Kuroko donde siempre, tres calles más adelante de Seirin. Pasa la hora acordada y, preocupado, voy a la casa del peliazul, que por suerte no estaba muy lejos. _

_Al llegar, pico a la puerta, pero no hay respuesta. Pico otra vez, y otra, y otra, pero nada, seguía sin abrir la puerta. Intenté abrirla, y, pata mi sorpresa, ésta se abrió._

_Entre casi corriendo en su casa, el salón estaba vacío y la cocina también, fui a su habitación, pero tampoco estaba. Me dirigí a la habitación del fondo, y, de camino, vi de reojo su cuerpo tirado entre el pasillo y el baño._

_Me agaché a su lado temiendo lo peor, le levanté un poco y le zarandeé sin hacer gran fuerza. Respiraba, estaba vivo. Eso fue un gran alivio para mi. Le levanté en brazos para poder llevarle mejor a su habitación. _

_Enseguida noté que tenía fiebre, y parecía ser bastante alta. Fui a la cocina para coger vendas de hielo y le puse una en la frente. Me quedé con el todo el tiempo posible hasta que despertó._

_-¿Kagami-kun?- preguntó con los ojos levemente abiertos y voz débil y cansada, respirando de forma agitada._

_-Sí, Kuroko. ¿Qué te ha pasado?- pregunto de la forma más suave posible, cosa que para mi era complicado._

_-No lo sé, no recuerdo nada...-respondió intentando levantarse. Le paré enseguida y le obligué a volver a estirarse._

_-No te muevas, estas demasiado mal como para hacerlo. Ahora descansa._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- dice llevándose la mano a la frente._

_-Como no llegabas, vine a ver si te había pasado algo preocupado, y te encontré tirado en el suelo- respondí mirando hacia otro lado, seguramente un poco sonrojado._

_-Ves a clase- dice, niego con la cabeza. No me iré y le dejare aquí. Kuroko esboza una pequeña sonrisa- vete, estoy bien... _

_-No pienso irme estando como estas._

_-Vete, de verdad, estaré bien- repite, y por la forma en que me mira, se me hace imposible negarselo. Me levanto del suelo y le miro._

_-En cuanto acaben las clases y el entrenamiento, vendré a verte- digo, y antes de irme, le cambio la venda que llevaba, ya que esa ya no estaba fría y la fiebre no le había desaparecido del todo._

_*fin flashback*_

Desde que salí de su casa no he podido dejar de pensar en él. Me preocupa que intente hacer algo, o que se levante y le pueda pasar algo...

Cojo la chaqueta de mi uniforme y, con decisión, salgo corriendo del vestuario. Al pasar por el gimnasio, todos me miran con sorpresa, y Riko intenta pararme.

-¡Lo siento, faltaré al entrenamiento de hoy!- grito saliendo por la puerta.

-Algo grave debe de pasar para que Kagami falte... -escucho la voz de Hyuga-senpai justo al salir.

¿Algo grave? Pues sí. Tengo la sensación de que esta mañana nl debí dejar solo a Kuroko, conociendole, es muy posible que no me haya hecho caso.

Salgo corriendo de Seirin. La casa de Kuroko queda a cinco calles mas a la derecha, no tardare en llegar. Corro lo mas rápido que puedo hasta que, al llegar, me paro unos segundos frente a su puerta jadeando.

Un poco mas tranquilo, abro la puerta poco a poco y miro el interior. Kuroko no esta por aquí. Por ahora todo bien. Entro y cierro la puerta tras de mi.

-¿Kuroko?- le llamo caminando poco a poco por allí.

Llego a la puerta de su habitación, está cerrada. Doy unos suaves toques en ella y, al no obtener respuesta, la abro y entro dentro.

Kuroko esta dormido en su cama. No parece haber intentado levantarse, como yo pensaba. Debería confiar un poco mas en el.

Me acerco a él y le quito la venda de hielo de la frente y acerco la mía a esta. La fiebre ha bajado notablemente, y su respiración no esta tan agitada como esa mañana, ha mejorado bastante.

Acerco una silla a su cama y me siento ahí, quiero estar cerca de el cuando despierte. Le miro con un poco de cansancio, se ve tan indefenso que me dan ganas de abrazarlo y protegerlo de todo mal. Le aparto suavemente unos pocos mechones que tenia sobre el rostro sin poder evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Cuándo logro este chico hacerme sentir de esta forma? Cuando le conocí no le soportaba, y ahora siento que no podría vivir sin el... Mi forma de ver el mundo ha cambiado mucho desde que le conocí.

No lo dudo. Mi vida ya no podría ser la misma sin el.

Y mientras pienso en aquello, mis ojos van cerrándose poco a poco hasta que quedo profundamente dormido con el rostro apoyado sobre la cama de Kuroko.

...

No se si he pasado minutos o horas durmiendo, pero al despertar ya esta completamente oscuro afuera, así que supongo que al menos he dormido tres o cuatro horas.

Levanto la mirada hacia Kuroko y le veo un poco incorporado, sentado y apoyado contra la pared en el lugar donde había estado durmiendo desde que llegué.

-Kagami-kun -me llama con su típico tono monótono de voz que tanto me gusta.

-Buenos días...-digo aun medio dormido a pesar de ser de noche.

-Kagami-kun, ya es de noche- me dice, afirmando lo obvio-. ¿Cuanto rato llevas aquí?

-Desde antes del entrenamiento- digo, sentándome bien en la silla, con un gran dolor de espalda en el momento de ponerla recta por dormirme encorvado .

-¿Has faltado al entrenamiento?- pregunta. Logro notar un leve reflejo de sorpresa en su mirada por aquello.

-Sí, no quería dejarte solo sabiendo como estabas, me preocupaba que pudiera pasarte algo.

Me tapo la boca al decir eso. No quería decir aquello, salió solo, yo solo quería pensarlo, no decirlo. Tengo miedo de como pueda reaccionar por eso.

-Gracias- responde ante aquello, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Una de esas sonrisas que me encantaban, que cuando las veía, tan solo quería tirarme sobre él y saborear aquellos labios que hacia mucho tiempo que quería probar. Pero, como siempre, me controlo como si nada pasara. Si hiciera eso, seguramente nuestra amistad se estropearía para siempre.

Pero ese gracias dicho de esa forma... Eso hace mas difícil tener que aguantarme las ganas de besarlo. No. No debo hacerlo, tan solo debo soportarlo.

-No tienes que agradecerlo- sonrío de forma inevitable-, tan solo no quiero que te pase nada malo.

Mierda. Tampoco debía decir aquello ultimo. ¿Por qué no puedo controlar lo que digo? ¿Por qué digo sólo lo que pienso y no lo que quiero decir?

Bajo la mirada evitando la suya. No debo mirarle, si lo hago, sé que no podré soportarlo y posiblemente lo suelto todo. Pasan segundos, posiblemente minutos, en los que Kuroko no dice nada. Le miro de reojo y le veo sorprendido, pero sonriendo a la vez.

Para intentar ocultar mi sonrojo de aquel momento, me levanto y voy a la puerta.

-¿Quieres cenar algo? Es tarde, y no parece que hayas comido nada en todo el día...

-Ahora que lo dices, si que tengo un poco de hambre- dice volviendo a su tono monótono e inexpresivo de siempre.

-Pues haré algo para cenar- respondo sin poder evitar una leve risa por aquello.

Salgo de su habitación y voy a la cocina. Abro la nevera para ver que tiene. Miro entre los diferentes ingredientes y al final decido hacer un poco de curry caliente. Saco lo necesario y enciendo el fuego para empezar a cocinar.

Mientras cocino, escucho la puerta de la habitación de Kuroko abrirse. Se acerca a mi y se para delante, mirando como cocino... Creo. Me incomoda un poco sentir su mirada tan fija en mí, parece como si intentara examinarme por completo.

Sigue mirándome hasta que acabo de cocinar. ¿Puede ser que crea que no le veo por su falta de presencia? Llevo la comida a la mesa y le miro de reojo.

-Listo, ahora a comer- le digo sin poder ocultar una sonrisa ante su sorpresa. Exactamente era eso, Kuroko pensaba que yo no sabia que estaba ahí.

Asiente levemente sentándose en una de las sillas. Me siento frente a el y veo que ya esta comiendo. Empiezo a comer también, sin poder evitar fijar la mirada en Kuroko.

-Esta bueno- dice mientras come. Por un momento parece que se le iluminan los ojos, se nota que una de sus comidas preferidas es el curry.

-Claro, porque lo he hecho yo- digo sonriendo levemente.

Kuroko me mira sin decir nada mientras continua comiendo. Es tan adorable... No entiendo como he podido llegar a amarle tanto... Espera. ¿Amarle? Yo... ¿Amo a Kuroko?

Le miro pensativo. ¿Como es posible que no me haya dado cuenta hasta ahora? Kuroko... Aquel que prácticamente odiaba, que poco después se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. ¿Ahora le amo?

-¿Pasa algo, Kagami-kun?- me pregunta. A veces pienso que puede leer la mente.

Niego con la cabeza y acabo de comer. Espero a que Kuroko acabe y entonces retiro los dos platos para lavarlos, a la vez que le mando a la cama para que descanse.

Al acabar, vuelvo a entrar a su habitación. Se ha vuelto a estirar en la cama. Me mira de tal manera que parece que intenta averiguar algo.

-Kagami-kun, si has faltado al entrenamiento, ¿Por qué llevas la camiseta del equipo?

Me sorprendo a la vez que miro mi camiseta. Es cierto, no me acordaba de que la llevaba. Al salir corriendo, no me acordé de cambiármela.

-Eh... Bueno, eso no tiene importancia- le respondo, ya que no voy a decirle la verdad, me avergonzaría demasiado.

Kuroko me mira de aquella forma tan típica cuando quiere que le diga algo y yo no quiero hacerlo. Le miro aguantando su mirada con un poco de dificultad, ya que me pone bastante nervioso que me mire de esa manera.

Al cabo de un rato así, suspiro dándome por vencido. Siempre conseguía que le dijera lo que yo no quería.

-Pues fui al entrenamiento, pero al ir a cambiarme, pensaba que seguramente no me habrías hecho caso y habrías intentado ir a algún sitio, así que volví, pero no volví a cambiarme.

Después de hablar, vuelvo a suspirar y noto la mirada de Kuroko fijada en mi. ¿Qué estará pensando ahora?

-Deberías confiar un poco más en mi- responde.

Camino hacia el y me paro a su lado. Pongo una mano sobre su cabello azul y lo revuelvo un poco cariñosamente sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

-Confío en ti.

Kuroko agarra mi mano para apartarla y bajarla hasta las sábanas. Me agacho un poco para quedar a su altura pensando que quiere decirme algo.

-Pues no lo parece...- dice de una forma que puede parecer apenada.

Al escuchar aquello, no lo aguanto más, me acerco a él todo lo posible y le beso. Un beso desesperado, pero a la vez dulce y cariñoso que llevaba esperando durante mucho tiempo.

La sorpresa de Kuroko es obvia en ese momento, no es algo que pudiera esperarse en ese momento, pero no me importa. Al fin aquello que llevaba deseando tanto tiempo lo había conseguido.

Para mi sorpresa, Kuroko responde a ese beso de la misma forma poco después. Creo que en este momento nada podría hacerme más feliz.

Cuando la falta de aire comienza a hacerse presente, me separo un poco y le miro fijamente esperando que dijera algo, pero esta tan agitado que no puede hablar. De forma inevitable se pinta una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro al verle así, nervioso y sonrojado.

Abre la boca para decir algo, pero enseguida vuelve a cerrarla. Parece dudar si hablar o no, cosa que era la primera vez que veía, ya que el siempre era muy directo.

Miro hacia otro lado con nerviosismo fijando la mirada en la ventana que había en su habitación, dirigiendo mi atención a los árboles que se veían fuera.

-Kagami-kun...- me llama, consiguiendo que mi atención volviera a fijarse en él.

¿Q-que?- respondo un poco nervioso por lo que pueda decirme ahora.

Veo que coge aire. Tal parece que este buscando valor para decir o hacer algo realmente importante.

-Te quiero- dice, con su típico tono inexpresivo.

Y claro, yo no esperaba eso. Estaba preparándome mentalmente para que me echara de su casa o algo, pero no para eso. Aunque no puedo evitar que la felicidad me inunde al escuchar aquello.

Vuelvo a acercarme a el, solo que esta vez le abrazo como respuesta a aquello, ya que no estaba seguro de como expresarlo con palabras, y cierro los ojos. Noto como los brazos de Kuroko también me abrazan.

-También te quiero- digo, y no pienso. Tan solo ha salido de mi boca lo que pensaba que nunca me atrevería a decir.

*_A la mañana siguiente*_

Despierto al lado de Kuroko notando su cálida mano apretada contra la mía. Al recordar la noche anterior, no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Buenos días, Kagami-kun- escucho a Kuroko.

-Buenos días- sonrío.

-¿Estas bien? Estás bastante rojo- dice, se acerca a mi y junta su frente con la mía. Poco después se separa y me mira- parece que tienes fiebre.

-Kuroko, maldito, me has contagiado tu resfriado- digo, sin poder evitar reír, ya que en verdad no me importaba.

-Es culpa tuya- sonríe levemente, a lo que yo le miro sin entender muy bien que quiere decir-. Si tu no me hubieras besado, ahora no estarías así.

Me sorprendo por aquello y miro hacia la pared para ocultar el sonroje del momento por lo que acababa de escuchar. La verdad es que tenía razón, pero...

-No me importa- digo volviendo a mirarle-, lo volvería ha hacer si fuera necesario.

Y al decir eso, me acerco lo suficiente a el como para depositar un suave y corto beso sobre los labios del chico peliazul.

_**FIN**_


End file.
